Love is confusing
by ZeroKiryusSkittz666
Summary: Read the story.
1. Max is humiliated

**Hello!:)My last story was weird, strange, and...well...stupid. So, here's my new story. Disclaimer: JP owns the Flock, Valencia, Ella, and Ari. Famous people own themselves...either that, or the record companies do. Its one of : Anyone who was not mentioned above, is its something I'm saying, it will be like this:**(Insert sentence here)****

**Max's Foretell:The day had finally come. I, Maximum Ride, was going to see Justin Bieber in concert, and than meet him! Eek! Yes, I'm a JB fan. Who isn't? Don't answer that. But, after all, he's an excellent musician, an even better singer, and he is extremely hot! After the excellent concert and meetation**(new word)**,I'd get his autograph, go home, and **_**make**_** people listen to me rave for days. At least, that was the plan, but, of course, nothing works out as planned when its my life, does it?**

**Nudge's POV:"When are we going to the concert? Huh, huh? When?" Max had been jumping around for days, acting like **_**me. I**_** was getting a headache, that's how much she was talking! Instead of acting like the mature**(yeah, not so sure about that)**,responsible 16-year-old she is, she was acting like a six-year-old me on steroids! And trust me, a six-year-old me on steroids act-alike, is **_**not**_**,**__**I repeat, not something you want to deal with. "How should **_**I**_** know? You're the oldest! The wise, all-powerful Max! I'm just a kid! A 13-year-old kid!" I cried, breaking down and sobbing. Max's expression instantly changed. She looked...well...scared is the only way to describe it. "Shh Nudge, shh. Its ok. I'm **_**so**_** sorry Nudge. I guess I thought that you were older than you really were. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Max opened her arms, and, after only a moments hesitation, I ran into her arms, bawling like a baby. Max rocked back and forth, with me in her lap, whispering, "Shh, you're ok. Calm down baby, calm down." I could tell this was for her, as much as it was for me. She kept repeating this until I stopped crying. "All better?" ,she asked, pulling back to look at me. I nodded, my face streaked with tears. "There. Nudge-and I can't believe I'm saying this-do you want to get me dressed?" I squealed like a little girl as soon as she said that. I saw how much that hurt her(I have a **_**very**_** loud voice),so I clamped me mouth shut. As soon as I stopped screeching, she shot me a grateful look, and began to talk. I wasn't paying attention though, 'cause Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang were behind her. They knew that I saw them(even Iggy, though I don't know **_**how**_** he could),so they made shushing motions with their hands. I smiled, knowing that Max wouldn't notice, she was too busy contemplating all the ways I could torture her with the clothes, the hair, and the-**_**GASP**_-makeup. I grinned evilly, knowing she would notice that, and-what'da ya know-she opened her mouth-probably to tell me not to go too far-when Fang grabbed her arms, locking them behind her back, while Iggy and Gazzy threw a net covered in melted chocolate over her head. She screamed at them, but not as loud as I did. I screamed so loud, I swear the house shook. I know some glass shattered-I felt it! At that moment though, I was too angry to even notice the pain. "You. Will. All. DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"I screamed at them. They backed away nervously. Fang actually looked _scared_-and this is Fang. They deserved it though. It was going to take _weeks_ to get the goop out of Max's hair-and I only had a few hours. "Do you realize how long it will take me to get that...that...stuff out of her hair?" I asked through gritted teeth, trying to keep calm, all the while glaring at Fang. "A long time?" ,Gazzy guessed. I turned my glare on him, and if looks had any physical affect on people whatsoever, he'd have stopped being a pyro-maniac thing right then and there. As it was, he cringed, turned, and ran. "No Gazzy, it would take two seconds. Yes, it would take a long time!" ,Iggy said, laughing at what they did. "And you! You should've known better! You're older than him!" ,I yelled at Iggy. "Yeah, but Fang's the oldest." ,the blind guy pointed out, not laughing anymore. At that, my glare turned into something that would've scared the devil, and turned on him. Iggy actually flinched, like he could feel the power of my Look. "I suggest that we leave." ,Fang told Iggy. "Yup." Iggy backed away, and fell over his own feet in his attempt to get out. It was pretty funny, seeing Iggy falling, but I wasn't laughing. "I'm gonna leave now." ,Fang informed me, doing the same thing Iggy did. "You know what? Go ahead! I can't think of anything to say to you anyways." ,I snapped, fuming. "C'mon, let's get you into the shower, and than we'll go to the mall." I told Max, who's cheeks were flaming. I led her into the bathroom, glaring at Fang over my shoulder.

Like it? Hope you did! Anyway, bye! 3 u guys!JL


	2. Chapter 2 Oh,God Iggy & Ella

**Hey! Thanks for the review ilovejustinbieber22! I **_**really **_**appreciate it! I posted the disclaimers/claimers once, and I think once is enough. Wanna get mad at me? Go ahead. I really couldn't care less. Hope you like! **

**Fang's POV:**

"**You know what? Go ahead! I can't think of anything to say to you anyways." Nudge snapped at me. "C'mon, lets get you into the shower, and than we'll go to the mall." Nudge lead Max into the bathroom, glaring at me over her shoulder. I can't think of what I did wrong. It was only a joke…still, since Nudge was there we shouldn't have done it. We knew we'd get in trouble, and **_**not **_**by Max. But man, it was **_**hilarious**_! I mean, seeing the look on Max's face! And than seeing Nudge's. Ouch. Iggy, Gazzy, and I are in for one heck of a time. I walked into my room, and was surrounded by a sea of faces. Or, at least it seemed that way. In reality, it was only, Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy. "Hey man, what's up?" ,Iggy asked, not being able to see my face and all. "Are, you ok Fang?" ,asked a concerned voice. Angel. "Yes Ange, I'm fine." "But?" ,Angel pressed. "But Nudge can't think of anything to say to me." ,I replied, defeated. I heard a bunch of gasps all around the room. "She…what?!" ,Iggy demanded. "Ooh, you're in trouble now." ,Gazzy cackled. "Oh, shut up." Again, Angel. "Its ok Fang. What'd you do? I'm sure it can be resolved _somehow_." "No, trust me, it can't Angel." ,I said, sounding defeated again. Seeing her determined expression, I sighed, letting out a breathe I didn't know I was holding. "I-we-put melted chocolate in Max's hair. In front of Nudge." "Oh my GOD! Are you guys _idiots_, or just _COMPLETELY _unable to use the brains the good Lord gave you?" Angel-sweet Angel-was freaking out on us. We-the guys and I-gave her a confused expression. "The concert, you idiots! You know, the one Max has been waiting MONTHS to see." We still looked like a bunch of confused idiots, so Angel sighed, tapping her foot. "The Justin Bieber one! Nudge was crying because Max wasn't acting like-and this is a direct quote-'-the mature, responsible 16-year-old she is-',so Max told Nudge that she could get Max dressed for the concert. Now she's going to kill you guys!" ,Angel yelled. Understanding dawned on our faces. And terror. Iggy, being the idiot he is, said, "We're not mind-readers Angel. We didn't know." "No, you didn't know something that Max has been talking about for MONTHS on end." Angel said sarcastically. "You guys just need to use your brains. I don't need to be a mind-reader to do _that._" "Well, sor_-ry_!" ,Iggy snapped, sounding hurt. "I'm sorry Iggy." ,Ange said, her voice dripping with sincerity. "Its ok Angel." They walked over to each other and hugged. Weird how arguments here never last long. "Umm…I need to go to the kitchen. I'm umm, hungry." ,Gazzy said, edging for the door. "Yeah, me too." I _hated _sappy things, which made life with Nudge a living heck. She's _very _sappy. But she's also very mean too. That was proven…a long while ago. "Fang? You coming?" ,Gazzy asked, with a pointed look at Iggy and Angel. "Oh, yeah. Right. I'm coming. Uhh…I'll leave you two alone." Iggy and Angel were staring into each others eyes…yeah, right! LOL. They were still hugging, actually. When we left the room, Ella was on her way in. Knowing she was looking for Iggy, Gazzy and I tried to stop her. We did, honestly. But when Ella was after Iggy, there was no stopping her. She walked into my room, and stopped short once she saw the sight in front of her. Gazzy and I backtracked to my room, so we could see why Ella was upset. Correction: _Peeved_ is what Ella was. We looked into my room and-lo and behold!-Iggy and Angel were still hugging. "Why are you upset Ella?" ,I asked. "Because! My boyfriend-" she spat the word, "-and Angel are holding each other!" Ella turned into me, and began to cry. "Its ok Ella. Angel was…mean…to Iggy, and his feelings were hurt, so they were hugging. Its Angel's way of apologizing." ,I said, smiling warmly at Ella when she looked up. She sniffled. "You smiled." "Huh?" "You-" ,she smiled, "-smiled at me." "Yeah, I guess I did." ,I said, smiling self-consciously in spite of myself. Angel and Iggy chose _that exact moment_ to walk out of my room. And _Ella _chose that_ exact moment _to hold on tightly to me. I guess you'd say we were hugging. As soon as Angel saw us her mouth dropped open, and she whispered in Iggy's ear. As soon as she was done, Iggy turned to stone.

Hi! Hope you liked this chapter too! Peace out! TTYL!JI 3 you guys!


End file.
